Amor Asesino
by AndyOuji
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de vegeta y Bulma (U.A.)...Vegeta encuentra a Bulma muerta luego de unos meses, no queda mas por hacer que recordar lo que vivió con ella y como la conoció. Espero les guste *-*


" _ **Amor Asesino"**_

* * *

 _"Bulma…"_

_ ¿Porque?- se preguntó mirándola tendida en la cama.

Camino para estar más cerca de ella. Una vez logrado se arrodillo cerca de la cama y miro el rostro de aquella mujer…

Aquella la cual lo reto años atrás...

 _ **Flashback**_

 __Yo iré solo con mi escuadrón señor Frezeer- asegure firmemente._

 __Valla, valla… Así que quieres destacar ¿Eh?- pregunto el sarcásticamente._

 __No señor… Solo hago mi trabajo_

 __ ¿Tu trabajo?... No lo consideraría trabajo, ya que lo haces mal…_

 _Cerré los ojos fastidiado para no escuchar la horrible voz de Frezeer…Siempre lo hacía, ¿Qué hacía mal mi trabajo?, El que iba a saber de hacer bien algo. Era un simple asesino que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre 'Inocente'… Igual que yo._

 __Puedes retírate…- hablo por fin- No quiero fallas, y destruye al escuadrón ese…_

 __ ¡Si señor! – asentí conteniendo la furia._

 _Cuando llegue a la mansión del pobre idiota al que iba a asesinar, saque mi arma y me escabullí entre los arbustos._

" _Esto será divertido…", pensé con cinismo._

 _Todo salió a lo planeado, Nappa y Radits atacaron a los de la segunda casa. Ingrese a la mansión fácilmente; los guardias del hombre murieron silenciosamente… Lo había visto correr hacia a una habitación al ver a sus guardaespaldas muertos._

 __Un verdadero cobarde- dije para mí mismo- Esos inútiles de Nappa y Radits esta vez no tendrán diversión…- me burle._

 _Abrí la puerta de una patada y encontré al hombre enfrente de mí sonriendo con victoria._

 __ ¿Y tú que tienes?- dije._

 _Y de la oscuridad apareció una mujer de cabellera azul, cuerpo voluptuoso, ojos del mismo color de su cabello… Ella me sonrió de lado y me mostro su arma._

 __ ¿Una mujer?- dije con burla- ¿Qué aras linda?, ¿Me llevaras de compras?- me burle._

 __Para tu información…- dijo ella disparando; la bala callo en mi hombro haciendo que me caiga sentado- Mi nombre es Bulma… y no tengo nada de débil- continuo._

 _Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me mostro sus dientes de nuevo, me iba a patear… A lo que yo la tome del tobillo y la lance hacia unas cajas que había en la habitación. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido después de eso._

 __ ¿Crees que eso me dolió?- dijiste poniéndote de pie._

 _Tu voz… Esa voz retumbo en mi cabeza… ¿Qué no te dolió?, ¿Qué clase de mujer eras? En ese momento jure disfrutar tu muerte, disfrutar tu sangre escurriéndose por mis manos…Pero no duro mucho._

 __ ¡Vegeta!- se escuchó atrás mío._

 _Voltee y vi a los estúpidos de mis 'Compañeros'. Me puse de pie rápidamente y voltee a mirarte tu frunciste el ceño y gruñiste._

 _Nappa y Radits comenzaron a disparar, aquel hombre confiado de antes; murió. Pero antes de que tú también lo hagas lanzaste una granada, a lo que nosotros nos tuvimos que cubrir. Aprovechaste para huir y salvarte el pellejo._

" _Esto no se quedara así", jure internamente._

 _Cuando volvimos para dar el reporte a la mansión de Frezeer, especialmente yo por ser el jefe de todos recibí un doloroso castigo. Pero el dolor no importaba… ¿Usare contigo los métodos que esta usando Frezeer conmigo?, ¡Bah!, no tendré que crear otros… Más dolorosos, para que pidieras piedad, y ¡Oh sí! Lo disfrutaría mucho._

* * *

 _La segunda vez que te vi fue en un bar… ¿Acaso eras una ramera?, me pregunte. Sonreí de lado, otro motivo por el cual burlarme de ti cuando te tenga a mi merced._

 _Tú estabas apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados; al verte inmediatamente mande al demonio que tenía que asesinarte y llevar tu cuerpo a Frezeer. Yo tendría que matarte, y verte morir lentamente…_

 __ ¿Que?- dijiste sin mirarme, ¿Acaso te percataste que te observe?_

 __Tu que mierda haces aquí… ¿Acaso eres...?- dije con burla, pero tú de maldita me hacías cambiar de opinión._

 __No soy lo que piensas…- hablaste caminando hacia mí- ¡Idiota!_

 _Reí en tu cara y te mire directamente a los ojos- ¿Entonces…? Eres una simple muchachita de bien… Que le va hace caso a los hombres de allá- dije señalando el pequeño bar._

 __Imbécil… claro que no. Pero… ¿Por qué no haces nada?_

 __ ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestione._

 __Tu trabajas para Frezeer, ¿No?_

 _Gruñí molesto._

 __Porque no intentas algo…_

 __Yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie, por eso no lo hago- dije alejándome de ti._

 _Te mire de reojo, vi una sonrisa sincera en tus labios._

 _Y luego de esa sonrisa todo comenzó…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

_Y en ese momento me embrujaste- masculló- ¡Caí en tu estúpida trampa! ¡Maldita Bulma!

La observo nuevamente, y acaricio su mano.

Ella, esa mujer que en su tiempo arrebató a miles de personas sus vidas. Pero… con dolor en su interior.

 _/Matar para sobrevivir…/_

_Porque no me dejaste…- dijo en voz alta aguantando el grito de dolor.

 **Flashback**

 _Paso una semana desde ese encuentro, ya no escuchaba de ti por los pasillos de la mansión de Frezeer, ¿Estarías muerta? No podía sacar tu sonrisa de mi mente; y eso hacía que me enfurezca más. ¿Confusión en mí?, era acaso una broma. Me coloque en mi lugar de vigilancia, estaba aburrido, ¿Cuándo nos daría más trabajo Frezeer?_

 _Y después de unos minutos llegaste, ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer? ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Venias a pelear?, tantas preguntas en mi mente, pero tú solo te colocaste enfrente mío y…_

 __Quiero ver a Frezeer_

 __Que tienes en la cabeza mujer, ¿Tú crees que te dejare entrar aquí tan fácilmente?-dije cruzado de brazos._

 __Solo quiero negociar con Frezeer… T-te doy mis armas si gustas… ¡Pero tengo que entrar!- reclamaste molesta._

 __ ¡Hump!, ¡Lárgate ahora mismo o…!- te advertí, pero fui interrumpido pues la puerta se abrió; dejando ver a Frezeer con una sonrisa siniestra._

 _Apreté los dientes e hice una reverencia._

 __ ¡Señor Frezeer yo…!_

 __ ¡Calla!- me detuvo el._

 _Sentía mi cuerpo arder en ira, sabía que en cualquier momento me lanzaría a Frezeer. Pero sin querer pose mis ojos en los tuyos, y me tranquilice._

" _Maldita bruja", pensé confundido._

 __Adelante- te invito Frezeer; tú dudaste, pero ingresaste._

 _Seguía apretando los dientes furioso, ¡¿Qué tenías planeado hacer?!_

 _Una hora después ingrese a la mansión, y ahí estabas… Vestida con el uniforme del escuadrón de Frezeer._

" _¿Qué?", pensé confundido._

 _Tu solo desviaste la mirada._

 __Ella será tu nueva compañera…Vegeta- hablo Frezeer._

 __ ¿Qué?- cuestione._

 __Lo que oíste, así que llévalo a sus aposentos de tu escuadrón…- ordeno- A ver si con una mujer se les quita lo idiotas que son_

 _Gruñí internamente._

 __Vamos- ordene molesto._

 __Vegeta…- hablo Frezeer- ¡Trátala bien! ¡Si le pasa algo, tú sufrirás las consecuencias!_

 __ ¡Si señor!- asentí-Sígueme…_

 __Si- respondiste incomoda._

" _En que se estará metiendo Frezeer… Pidió matarla antes, diciendo que era peligrosa. Ahora la vuelve una de el…"_

 _Cuando llegamos, estaba a punto de ingresar a la habitación pero me tomaste del hombro. Recuerdo muy bien esa sensación…_

 __Espera_

 _Sacudí la cabeza para alejar de mi mente todos esos pensamientos, sí; de seguro la falta de una mujer a mi lado estaba afectándome. Me solté bruscamente de ti e ingrese._

 __Escucha, ¿Si?... No lo hago por molestarte pero…_

 __ ¡Silencio!_

 __No me calles_

 _Te mire con furia y me acerque a ti._

 __Escúchame mujer…- te tome de los hombros y te acorrale en la pared- Aquí se hará lo que yo diga…No sé qué intentas, pero si crees que funcionara estas muy…_

 _Me callaste con un beso. No me esperaba eso, eras una estúpida…No sabias que yo deseaba matarte con todas mis ansias. No, no lo sabias… ¿O sí?, pero lo hiciste, te entregaste…_

 _Y así fue sucesivamente…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback  
**_

_Si…- dice tranquilo.

Soltó la mano de Bulma y jala una silla para sentarse ahí. Apoya su cabeza en sus manos, y sus codos en sus rodillas.

" _Jamás logre hacer mi cometido, tú...tu cambiaste mis planes.",_ pensó.

 **Flashback**

 _Y otra vez estábamos en el mismo plan, tu desesperada por quitarme la camiseta. Beso tras beso, poco a poco hacías retasar mi meta._

 __Te amo- dijiste._

" _¿Me ama?", pensé confundido._

 _Si, ese sería mi venganza contra ti, utilizarte y humillarte hasta donde yo quiera._

* * *

 __ ¡Cómo pudiste maldito!- me reclamaste una vez. Si esa vez que le dije a Frezeer que no hacías tu trabajo bien._

 _Pero en vez de recibir un golpe tuyo, recibí lo contrario; un beso… Tan impredecible eras mujer…Hacías que sienta curiosidad por ti, y estoy seguro que tú también por mi…_

 _Pero al final nunca supe cómo te enredaste en el mundo de la matanza. Nunca supe tu pasado, nunca supe porque llorabas luego de cada noche que compartíamos, llorabas a escondidas; ¿Creías que no te miraba? Nunca supe nada de tu pasado… Ni tu supiste el mío. Solo era sexo y nada más, pero estaba bien así. Aunque yo sé y siempre supe que querías más de mí, y claro yo ¡Jamás! Lo iba a permitir. Primero tenía que hacerte pagar por todas las faltas de respeto._

 _Parecía demente obsesionándome con eso, pero mi cuerpo me lo pedía; eras una mujer digna de llamar mi atención, eso me daba rabia. Me confundías, me hacías caer en tu juego; por eso te odiaba…_

* * *

 _Cuando ya se estaba completando mi plan de utilizarte, desapareciste de un día para el otro. ¿Frezeer te alejo?, ¿Huiste?, ¿Abrías muerto? Jamás lo supe y estaba dispuesto a saberlo…_

 _Te por todos lados, como un cazador buscando a su próxima víctima; victima que luego volvió más madura, mas cansada, mas apagada._

 _¿Y que era?... Nunca lo supe, ni me intereso. Seguías como si no vece pasado nada. Pero con la diferencia que ya no nos mirábamos, no comparamos las noches juntos… No quería caer de nuevo, pero cuanto anhelaba que todo volviera como antes… esas discusiones, gritos…Pero al fin y al cabo estaba preparado para darte el golpe final…_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

_Ahora estas así… ¡Por el vicio! ¡Terca!- dijo lanzando la silla en la que iba sentado.

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración e impotencia, lagrimas que jamás permitió salir de sus ojos.

" _Está decidido…"_

Si, la decisión que él creía correcta… A Frezeer lo habían capturado, todos… El, el único que huyo para ver si ella seguía viva….Jamás creyó que ella estaría así.

_Tu que a tantos les quitaste la vida… Al igual que yo…- hablo mirándola, jurando que hasta el final memorizar el rosto de aquella mujer- Es justo que estemos a mano…

Las sirenas de los policías se hicieron presentes.

_Bulma…

" _Ya no tiene sentido… ¿Qué aria yo, huir siempre?, no… Ya no tiene sentido nada"_

_ ¡Alce las manos y no se mueva!- hablaron un grupo de policías al abrir la puerta de una patada.

 _/_Vegeta yo te amo… dime que me amas…/_

Alzo lentamente los brazos, y a escondidas saco su arma. Con un ágil movimiento.

Sonrió con sarcasmo y miro a los hombres armados.

_ ¡Nos veremos en el infierno estúpidos!- grito.

Luego el sonido de un disparo se hizo presente.

 _/_ Sabes lo que dices mujer.../_

Así acabo la vida de las dos personas más odiadas, termino la vida de las dos personas que hacían en trabajo sucio de un maldito delincuente.

 __Sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar…Bulma Brief_

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **_Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos, gracias si leyeron mi locura. Espero le haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla, sé que publique antes esta. Pero algunos lectores me pidieron más explicación, trate de escribirla aquí…Pero no pude expresar como ingresaron al mundo del asesinato. Esa parte lo dejo en su imaginación, ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber sus comentarios, o críticas. Las tomare de buena manera… Respecto si mis fieles lectores leen este fic, no se preocupen continuare todos lo Fics, ahora que he salido de vacaciones :D**_

 _ **Sin más que decir…**_

 _ **¡Cuídense mucho!**_


End file.
